


Sugary Sweet and Rotting Teeth

by rtmr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Fluff and Humor, M/M, jongin and junmyeon are brothers, jongin is cute boy and sehun is a weak gay, or more like failed humor, slight seho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtmr/pseuds/rtmr
Summary: Sehun likes Junmyeon.But Baekhyun, Sehun's self-appointed wing-man, is talking to Jongin and Sehun gets caught up in the mess his friend's made for him.





	1. Puppy Eyes On Sweet Guys Are WMDs

Sehun should have been more careful, especially around his nosy friend, Baekhyun. He was just caught off guard, eyes drawn towards the person of his daydreaming and his voice sounding like honey as he passed by with his baby brother in tow. Sehun had made sure to keep any form of feelings hidden away for the past couple of years, with surprising ease.

 

However, Sehun had made the mistake of reacting to Junmyeon and Jongin at all as both brothers had waved in his direction and offered a kind smile with varying brilliance as they recognized him. Sehun returned the smile, waving back as they made their way to their own group of friends. A small, content sigh left him as he observed Junmyeon's presence come and go. He doesn't catch the way the younger's face deepens a shade with a telling blush and almost bumps into his brother because Sehun is focused solely on the older of the pair.

 

It isn't really as if Sehun is caught up in the older brother, he's not scribbling their names in his notebooks or raving on about him, but he's flirted with him like there's no tomorrow each time they share a class or have a study group together. They've even hung out a couple of times at Junmyeon's home, which, usually and unfortunately, never led to nothing.

 

Porn has seriously given Sehun some pretty high expectation with disappointing reality.

 

Junmyeon treats him like he's humoring a child despite Sehun almost reaching his mid twenties, literally just months younger, and attending the same graduate programs. Sehun dreams away, anyway. He's always been a low-key optimist.

 

There's a nudge to his arm, and Sehun remembers he's been sitting with Baekhyun the entire time he was sighing and thinking about Junmyeon. How could he forget Baekhyun was there? The noisiest and most relentless gossip in the entire city?

 

In his defense, Junmyeon had motioned his greeting at Sehun during one of Baekhyun's rare moments of having finally taken a breather from his ranting about some guy that had gone on for the better part of the afternoon. Sehun's jaw clenches, bracing himself. Baekhyun continues to nudge him and wiggle his eyebrows and Sehun scowls.

 

“So..?” Baekhyun questions slyly and Sehun wrinkles his nose.

 

“No, not 'so' anything.”

 

“I gotta admit, you've got good taste,” Baekhyun muses as he looks ahead at the direction of both brothers chattering away nearby, sat with other people that looked more like Junmyeon's friends than Jongin's—he's an odd man out.

 

Sehun says nil, lips drawn into a thin line like he's just locked his mouth and nothing could get him to open it.

 

“Don't act like such a baby,” Baekhyun slaps his shoulder. Suddenly, the shorter boy looks like he's going to bounce straight into the air, clapping with inspiration and mouth opened with face-splitting grin.“I know, I'm going to be your wing man!”

 

Sehun pales, eyes wide with fear.

 

“Don't you dare!” Sehun's warns, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Baekhyun gives him a daring look, 'You can't convince me otherwise, Hun.'

 

Sehun slumps unattractively into the bench they're sat on and sighs tiredly.

 

“I've been flirting with him for _forever_ but he doesn't even bat an eye. He's not into me, and that's fine, I've made my peace. So don't, and I mean _don't_ , do anything.” Sehun glares at his friend but Baekhyun's nonplussed with how often Sehun throws him that look, even for the littlest things. Sehun's glared at him for taking one (1) single sip of his beloved drink just last week. The force of the infamous look wears off with exposure.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and starts walking off.

 

“Oh my God, Baek! W-where are you going?! Come ba—aaand he's gone.”

 

Sehun face palms and drags his hand down his face. Baekhyun has already skipped half way to the brothers. Sehun's glued to the bench, too embarrassed to come within a mile of Junmyeon to stop his blabbering friend. Of course Sehun flirts with Junmyeon, but he's never in the time he's known him laid out his cards on the table and Sehun's sure Baekhyun will make the confession on his behalf as crude and blunt as possible.

 

Sehun wonders if he can transfer peacefully somewhere else, or simply start his life over altogether.

 

Perhaps he's being a little dramatic. Maybe things will turn out for the best and Sehun will end up with Junmyeon and live out a cliché happily ever after. Baekhyun might be doing him a solid because lord knows Sehun hasn't gotten anywhere.

 

Sehun covers his eyes to make the moment flash by and entirely block out his predicament. He'll have lived through this incident and he'll move on when he opens his eyes. However, Sehun can't stop himself from peaking through his fingers when he hears a chorus of laughter from Junmyeon's group after a few moments. Things really do cascade one after the other when you least want them to and this was one of those moments as Sehun watched Baekhyun open his mouth.

 

“Oh no,” Sehun whispers to himself.

 

Baekhyun, sweet, kind hearted, _stupid_ Baekhyun...was talking to Jongin.

 

Baekhyun didn't even glance in Junmyeon's direction as he continued to talk to the tanned, taller brother and gestured wildly in Sehun's direction. Jongin briefly glanced over to Sehun before his face grew increasingly red and his eyes became impossibly wide. Sehun's mind blanks when Jongin suddenly looks giddy and giggly as Baekhyun continues ranting. In vain, Jongin hides his smile with a long sleeve of his hoodie as the corners of his lips twitch uncontrollably.

 

Junmyeon's friends begin to crowd the young boy, slapping his shoulder and teasing Jongin, and Jongin swats at them like he's being coddled and cooed over by embarrassing older brothers. Sehun wonders why Junmyeon is the only one acting like he isn't part of the entire scene, face unreadable. Perhaps he's pissed and Sehun simply can't process Junmyeon being angry or  _disgusted_ at him.

 

Sehun may have found the small crowd of guys putting sweet Jongin at the center of their attention cute if he wasn't utterly shocked senseless with the turn of events. Junmyeon's reaction—or unresponsiveness—isn't helping.

 

Kim Jongin, 19 years old and Junmyeon's baby brother, started walking towards Sehun with shy, but no less determined steps and Sehun swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth from how dry his throat has gone. Sehun looks back to his dumb, _really dumb,_ friend who's giving him two thumbs up and an oblivious, square smile. Junmyeon stands by him, observant, and Sehun wants to disappear.

 

Sehun is caught like a poor rabbit in a trap, unmoving and incredulous at the circumstances. Jongin shuffles closer, takes in deep breaths, and Sehun wants to pinch the younger boy's cheeks. Jongin has always been cute, with his baggy clothes that cover his hands almost entirely and soft chocolate brown hair, bouncy and long falling against his round, expressive eyes.

 

But that's the thing

 

Sehun has only ever thought of Jongin as cute each time he's come in contact with him, and naturally even more so due to their age gap.

 

Maybe, Sehun thinks, Jongin is only coming up to him to mock him, reject him after the embarrassing scene the other guys made, which really isn't ideal to be spurned flat out as he's been trying to woo Junmyeon, but it'd be better than--

 

“Sehun hyung,” Sehun's train of thought, the run through of possibilities, are cut off as before him Jongin stands with his head tilted forward into a tightly wound scarf that more than muffles his voice. Sehun looks at it briefly and Jongin hurriedly pulls it away from his face.

 

“Yeah?” Sehun squeaks out, voice teetering on the edge of breaking. Jongin shifts from one foot to the other, visibly anxious. Jongin looks straight at him before he's blushing red from his cheeks down into his neck. The younger looks towards his feet and Sehun feels as if he can sense his every thought. Sehun can make out each action of Jongin's, each stage as he psychs himself up to talk to him and Sehun's heart is pounding into his head.

 

It's a headache from having to deal with Jongin, Sehun thinks to himself. Nothing else.

 

Sehun calms his own nerves, swallowing thickly and steeling his expression into a blank look. Instead of having Jongin shrink from the blank stare, it instead causes him to work up his own nerves with a puff of his chest.

 

_'Oh shit.'_

 

“Hyung, Baekhyun hyung told me. Uhm, about you. Or, well, your..Feelings?” The younger scratches his neck, unsure. “And,” Jongin pauses thoughtfully as he bites the inside of his cheek. Sehun wants to clap his hand over Jongin's mouth but the most he can do is twitch his fingers.

 

“I like you, too. I've liked you for a really long time.”

 

_'Oh, **fuck**.'_

 

“Will you go out with m-me..?” Jongin says as steady as possible, if steady means his voice started off even and then tapered off nervously in what seemed to be an attempt to take back his confession. He said it, and he knows Sehun heard him loud and clear by the way Sehun's jaw drops and his eyes widen. Jongin does look deterred then, going absolutely rigid from Sehun's reaction—it wasn't what he expected. Still, he looks at Sehun with pleading, hopeful eyes and...

 

Sehun's never seen himself in a situation where he could crush a person that seemed like they would cry endlessly when they're rejected. Sehun's always been more careless with people who have shown him interest, mostly because he's not interested in anyone outside of his narrow world view. He's ever really been moved and almost cries when his dog Vivi whimpers in his dog carrier when Sehun needs to take him for a routine check up at the vet's. But Jongin reminds Sehun of his beloved dog with his large puppy eyes.

 

He has to harden his resolve. Sehun must reject Jongin.

 

Sehun likes Junmyeon. He's liked him for a long time, he can't get sidetracked, he--

 

Sehun tries. He really does but with each passing second, Jongin looks more like a kicked puppy, his eyes watering dangerously and the corners of his lips falling into a frown.

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

Sehun truly is a weak, pathetic man. Being friends with Baekhyun makes sense to him now.

 

Jongin shines bright with happiness and throws his arms up in triumph, signaling the impatient guys just a few yards away trying their best to shoehorn themselves in the younger boy's love life.

 

“He said he'll go out with me!” Jongin screams, showing off without a care of any bystanders passing close by. Sehun meets the eyes of several strangers who look happy from the radiating glee of the boy. Sehun wants to disappear into thin air when he hears a few strangers clap as Jongin jumps in place.

 

The group of guys Jongin had come from scream and cheer for him, but Sehun is dazed and everything turns into a white noise of messy thoughts. It happens in a blur, Jongin inputting his number in Sehun's usually well-guarded phone, giving him a time and date, promising to take care of Sehun the best he can and Sehun can only nod as he's stricken with shock. He's upset with himself but Jongin looks like he's floating on cloud nine.

 

'Must be nice,' Sehun thinks pettily. He doesn't dare look in Junmyeon's direction.

 

–

 

Sehun chases after Baekhyun, but in Sehun's experience, shorter people have always been faster to compensate for their vertical disadvantage. His hands are just out of reach of Baekhyun's neck as he attempts to strangle him.

 

“I didn't know you meant the other guy!!” Baekhyun screams.

 

“I told you not to do anything!!” Sehun gets close, almost close enough to graze the fine hairs at the shorter's neck when Baekhyun gets a second wind and makes a sharp turn like those gazelles in nature documentaries that out pace their predators.

 

Except Sehun isn't cheering because the prey got away at the last second.

 

Sehun gets winded, doubled over and resting his hands on his knees as his lungs scream for mercy. He's panting but Baekhyun doesn't even look like he's broken a sweat. A light bulb goes off in Baekhyun's head and he crosses his arms, side eyeing Sehun. Baekhyun 'realizing' things end up not going anywhere positive in Sehun's life.

 

“Why did you even say yes to him, then?? I've literally seen you accept free meals on dates and skipping out on guys after you're done!” Baekhyun points a manicured finger at Sehun's forehead. “So why did you say yes?”

 

Baekhyun has a very smug, _very_ punchable face right at that moment.

 

'Well, none of those guys would make me feel like I'd be the worst human on the planet if I rejected them. It was the puppy eyes, dammit,' Sehun wants to say, but then he'd reveal just how deeply Jongin got to him and he'd never live it down.

 

Sehun purses his lips.

 

“Shut up.”

 

–

 

Sehun looks at his phone and holds it in a grip that threatens to crush the device.

 

'I can still say no, come up with some excuse. I'll just text him and never show my face to him ever again and move to other side of the planet and--'

 

Jongin's teary face is burnt into the back of Sehun's eyelids and he feels a tug in his chest. With a heavy sigh, Sehun throws that thought out of his mind along with his phone in frustration.

 

He's already dressed anyway.

 

Sehun is putting a surprising amount of effort into looking nice. If Jongin is going to have Sehun on his arm, he might as well depress other people with how good Jongin's date looks. Sehun's pretty depressed himself, he reasons for how well he's trying to look on this date to the theaters (which, let's face it, is a dark and weirdly humid place) followed by burgers, of all things even if Sehun feels he deserves to be wined and dined. Jongin has only become of drinking age, and he's an “independent, self-sufficient” college student—read: broke—despite growing up in a filthy rich family.

 

So Sehun won't protest _this_ time (Sehun wants to yell at himself for implying that there is a next time).

 

If anything, Sehun is helping Jongin score points with other people—if he can get someone like himself to go out with Jongin, there must be a good reason why.

 

Baekhyun would smack him for Sehun's endless justification.

 

He's in the process of applying a subtle, pink tint to his lips in front of the vanity mirror of his room and his face is flawless and dewy with product. Sehun knows he looks good, but not just for Jongin. Not at all. Jongin's practically twelve. Sehun recoils at his comparison. ' _That's just weird, Oh Sehun_.'

 

Sehun's phone buzzes, and in the pit of his stomach, he knows it's Baekhyun once again getting his nose in his business. He picks up his phone off a random pile of clothes (which definitely aren't in a pile because he couldn't decide what to wear before he settled on an outfit) and frowns when his intuition is proven right.

 

 

***worst* friend baekie:**

 

ur welcome u ungrateful child

 

 

**me:**

 

what?

 

 

***worst* friend baekie:**

 

ull see ;))))))

 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, hoping Baekhyun can sense his heavy judging and pockets his phone. There's a knock on Sehun's door and he's glad no one is around to see him jump out of his skin. He looks at Vivi, asleep and practically dead to the world on top of a second pile of clothes and Sehun chides him for not being a good guard dog.

 

He checks the time and there's still close to half an hour before Jongin is picking him up. He ignores the door—if it's Baekhyun, he can easily let himself in but he's petty and unwilling to answer the door. If it's Jongin, well, he shouldn't have come by so early. He's not gaining any points by rushing Sehun.

 

Sehun turns back to the mirror and makes obnoxious noises while he smacks his lips. He barely lifts his finger to feather out the rosy tint when the door knocks a second time with more urgency. Sehun groans and wipes the excess amount of tint from his finger with a makeup wipe. He makes his way towards the front door with the continued knocking and, before he's even reaching for the door knob, Sehun's ready to yell at his intruder.

 

“Jongin, you said 7pm, I didn't plan to get out _until_ 7pm.” Sehun opens the door with more force than needed and Jongin has his hand up mid-knock.

 

“Why the hell are you--,” Sehun's words trail off as Jongin steps back and looks like a scolded child. Jongin's reaction isn't what has Sehun forgetting his reprimands almost instantaneously, however.

 

Sehun's jaw drops as he takes in Jongin's appearance fully. Jongin looks good. _Really good._ Like good enough to rival Sehun _good_. The younger's hair is styled back to show off his eyes and forehead and his eyebrows are thick and filled in. Sehun never knew Jongin had such sharp cheekbones under all that hair that practically covers half his face. His features are accentuated, pulled forward from his usually messy bangs. His skin glows, healthy and flawless and the cut of his jawline is absolutely mouth-watering. Jongin's plush lips are definitely shiny with some type of balm and Sehun has the fleeting urge to bite into the skin.

 

Jongin is dressed in a tight dress shirt, even tighter slacks and a fitted long coat that makes his waist look small with the way it's cut. The very opposite of shy and cute Jongin clad in baggy outfits. At least Jongin doesn't cower from Sehun's blatant ogling since the boy can barely make eye contact with him.

 

The younger looks handsome, downright _gorgeous_ , and Sehun wants to gag on his words of only being able to see Jongin in one way. Baekhyun definitely had something to do with it.

 

Because Baekhyun is not so sneakily hiding just around the corner of the apartment complex's corridor.

 

And then Jongin opens his mouth.

 

“I know I said 7pm, but I was just—I was really excited and I wanted to make sure I wasn't late and,” Jongin continues relating his reasons, his feelings, and Sehun easily gets him quiet with a quick finger pressed onto Jongin's glossy lips. They really feel soft. Jongin is still Jongin, excitable and cute despite the killer look. Sehun can see the blush rush onto the high points of Jongin's cheeks just with the minimum amount of contact—Sehun can only imagine how Jongin would cope with a bit of _hand holding_.

 

“I already agreed to go on a date with you. Shouldn't you be less nervous? I wouldn't dress this nicely just so I could lounge at home, right?” Sehun teases, batting his eyelashes coyly. Jongin nods, agreeing to anything Sehun says, and the movement causes Sehun's finger to glide on Jongin's lips. Sehun imagines what kissing Jongin would feel like as he absently smacks his own lips tacky from the tint.

 

Sehun still kicks himself for giving in to Jongin so easily, to be swayed by a pair of soft puppy eyes and tender intentions. He's been into Jongin's older brother the entire time. It's not fair to Jongin and Sehun is utterly disappointed in himself for his weak resolve. Junmyeon never gave him the time of day romantically speaking, so if anything, Sehun should have moved on long ago.

 

However, he didn't imagine he'd end up going out with Junmyeon's brother, of all people. Sehun pushes down the guilt.

 

“Oh!” Jongin pulls away from Sehun's finger and shuffles around. His arm that was hidden behind his back is brought forth and with it, a few, unevenly cut tulips held together by a messy bow.

 

“I don't know if you like flowers. Or what kinds you like. Or if you're allergic. Uh...H-here...But don't take them if you are. Allergic, I mean.” Jongin awkwardly offers the 'bouquet' to Sehun and Sehun is oddly touched by the gesture as he takes the tulips with careful fingers. If it was anyone else, Sehun wouldn't have been sure what to do with it. Sehun tries imagining Junmyeon giving him a bouquet, perhaps much more lavish and picturesque but-

 

_Impersonal_ , Sehun concludes. Junmyeon is the type to let money talk with how rich their family is and Sehun feels a little disappointed that he would feel that way. Before this entire debacle, he could find no wrong with Junmyeon, but now here Jongin stood and Sehun could hardly compare them.

 

Because, Jongin's modest offering is so—well, _Jongin_. It's an authentic gesture and Sehun's heart beats a little quicker. A corner of Sehun's lip twitches in amusement at the way the bow is crumpled up.

 

Tulips aren't his favorite, and the bow is in a brown-green color that would make Sehun crinkle his nose but he feels a swell in his chest despite these things. The tulips have a subtle fragrance,and the bow really adds just the perfect, personal touch. Sehun looks at Jongin with a raise of a sharp eyebrow and Jongin gets flustered—so he continues to talk. Jongin's ability to stop the filter from his brain to his mouth is basically nonexistent.

 

Jongin goes on to explain each mishap with the humble bouquet to justify it's appearance made with no less than the best of a valiant effort.

 

“Do you like them? I got a shoe thrown at me by my mom because these are from her garden....haha. A-Also, I tried making a nice bow with a ribbon from my sister's cabinets by looking up a wikihow article so...I'll make it nicer next time, I promise! And next time I'll buy a new ribbon instead. I think my sister will notice if I keep taking hers.” Jongin laughs awkwardly and makes to smile, but it's a lopsided, strange expression that replaces his features.

 

'Next time', the promise of more haphazardly tied flowers from Jongin's mother's garden, more of Jongin in his life...Sehun couldn't stop the bubbly feeling from crumbling his poker face. Sehun bumps the younger with his shoulder with an added nudge of his elbow, looking at him a little conspiratorially. Jongin sways back a step from the bump, but pushes naturally into Sehun's space as if they've always been that close.

 

“Do you usually talk this much or is it just me?” Sehun giggles and Jongin's cheeks flush a deep red.

 

Jongin looks close to whining and declares, “It's _because_ of you, b-because I like you.”

 

Sehun laughs behind the bouquet this time and poor Jongin looks like he wants to be swallowed up by a hole in the floor. After Sehun's calmed, he doesn't stop the dopey smile from emerging and staying put on his features. Of course, Sehun is focused on feeling the soft petals of the tulips and humming in approval to notice Jongin soaking in the details of the way Sehun's eyes crinkle up and how the tips of his ears tinge pink.

 

“I really like them,” Sehun confirms gently and the tension surrounding Jongin bleeds away. Jongin's overcome with a nervous kind of happiness.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Honest??”

 

“Jongin! Honest!”

 

Sehun bites his lip as laughter once again threatens to overtake him as Jongin sighs in relief. Jongin smiles shyly, happy that he could give something to Sehun and it not being in vain.

 

Jongin is so earnest, genuine, wearing his heart on his sleeve and Sehun may have to rethink a few things.

 

Maybe Sehun really does like tulips and messy bows and cute boys.

 


	2. The Sound of a Whip Echoes in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small voice, Jongin starts. “I thought...that you were sorta...uh, into my brother?” Jongin says with a lilt, wavering and insecure.
> 
> Sehun reels with how quickly his heart drops into the pit of his stomach and a wave of mild panic washes through him, making him light headed. Because Jongin has hit the bullseye.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?,” Sehun asks Jongin when it was obvious he didn’t quite know how to carry on the conversation—or felt too nervous to trust himself to open his mouth anymore. It even makes Sehun feel awkward at Jongin’s erratic shuffling.

 

Jongin smiles shyly, nodding at Sehun’s invitation before the older steps aside. Sehun chuckles at the timid actions of the other as he hesitates his steps towards his seemingly pristine couch. Satisfied with this much, Sehun begins occupying himself with finding a container to put water in for the tulips. It’d be a shame if they wilted too quickly, Sehun rationalizes.

 

Even after Sehun’s done with his task, the second he starts walking closer to Jongin, the boy shoots off the couch he was hovering over for the last few minutes. It’s cute to have someone shy so much over him and Sehun is far too amused.

 

“I’m gonna go tidy up my room real quick, I don’t want to come home later just so I can stare at a mountain of my own bad decisions,” Sehun grimaces but Jongin laughs a little with the others attempt to keep the atmosphere light and comfortable.

 

Sehun feels a little bad for leaving Jongin to his own devices, but he needed to hide the evidence of how much effort he’s put into getting ready for Jongin.

 

‘ _For the date.’_

 

He has to move Vivi despite the dog’s discontent to push the rest of his clothes back into his closet. Once he’s deemed it clean enough, Sehun heads back to his date—with a bundle of white following behind his feet.

 

The clicking of perfectly trimmed and manicured paws on tile make their way towards Jongin with stilted awareness. Sehun chances a glance at Jongin, and Jongin has stars in his eyes when he sees a white ball of fluff making it’s way curiously towards him.

 

To Sehun’s utter delight, Jongin immediately drops to the floor to welcome Vivi into his arms, and Vivi starts jumping on the younger, desperate to kiss the boy and wiggling his whole body while on his hind legs. Vivi is sometimes difficult, and like Sehun, he’s not that willing to expend tremendous amount of energy socially, but here he is, jumping nearly his own height just to demand attention. Jongin’s open, happy giggling warms Sehun from the inside out and he feels comfort in the unhindered display.

 

“You have a dog??” Jongin nearly shouts with barely contained happiness and Sehun beams, Jongin’s demeanor being so contagious. Sehun hums in the affirmative at the obvious.

 

“What’s his name,” Jongin manages to ask through his endless cooing of his dog

 

“His name’s Vivi and he’s my baby.” Jongin giggles at Sehun’s referencing. “He’s a terrible guard dog, though. I think I've pampered him way too much. He’s practically throwing himself at a stranger.” Vivi ignores Sehun entirely, since dogs can only pay attention to praises, effectively blocking out all negative energies. Jongin coos at the dog, affectionately cupping the dog’s head to steady Vivi enough to plant kisses on it’s wet nose.

 

“Don’t listen to your mean daddy,” Jongin whispers loud enough for Sehun to hear, despite his conspiratorial tone. Sehun rolls his eyes, but there’s no malice. The younger continues to baby talk Vivi. “Who wouldn’t wanna pamper you?” The younger then turns his attention to Sehun, gushing with pent up information.

 

“You know, I have three pups of my own,” Jongin says proudly and Sehun smiles down at him. He’s seen them scarcely when he’d hang out with Junmyeon and he’s always thought, even just to amuse himself, that Jongin’s dogs look like him, coat silky and fluffy, energetic and friendly. And just adorable in general.

 

“I know, I’ve seen them a couple of times.” Sehun admits and Jongin pouts that he already knows.

 

“Oh, really?” Jongin thinks back to his dogs being curious enough of Sehun to attempt invading his older brother’s privacy but never succeeding past nosing the door to his bedroom open. “But I didn’t think you’d know, since hyung doesn’t like them around when he has people over. Junmyeon doesn’t like them that much since they’re a bunch of troublemakers, but they’re my kids,” Jongin muses as he plays with Vivi’s soft ears, melting at the very thought of his dogs. Sehun deflates.

 

“Junmyeon doesn’t like your dogs?” Sehun asks with a slight frown.

 

“It’s not that he doesn’t like them,” Jongin defends. “He thinks they’re a hassle to keep himself so he doesn’t put in the effort to deal with them. But that’s okay, I have enough love for all pups.” Sehun can’t help but feel disappointed; Junmyeon, who seemed so perfect just a few days ago, makes Sehun start to doubt what he’s fawned over him for in the first place. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something all along. He loves his dog to death and if someone couldn’t love his dog to the same degree, Sehun doesn’t think it’s worth it. Jongin is so sweet, falling over himself for Vivi and Vivi took to him so quickly, Sehun almost feels jealous.

 

“Between you and me, Vivi doesn’t normally like strangers. Baekhyun is my best friend and Vivi sometimes runs away from him. Or maybe it’s because he’s super grabby. Anyway, I’m surprised Vivi didn’t run back into my room,” Sehun grins at Jongin’s ecstatic reaction. Jongin shines with pride and Sehun comes closer to Jongin to crouch beside him, drawn in to the twinkle of his bright eyes. Still shy, Jongin smiles wobbly and averts his gaze, hand absently petting Vivi’s belly.

 

Sehun has the urge to rub Vivi’s belly as well, or maybe place his hand on top of Jongin’s, skin contrasting against the white fluff of his dog. Instead, a stray strand on Jongin’s forehead catches his attention and Sehun reaches up to brush it back into the smooth wave of the younger’s hair. Sehun didn’t realize how close they were until Jongin turned to look at him with wide eyes and the beginnings of a bright blush. He could feel the slight hitch and shaky exhale fan against his own skin. Jongin’s body heat starts to radiate against him and the light, simple fragrance of his cologne carries with it. His hand hasn’t moved from Jongin, in fact, it cups the strong jaw of the other to pull Jongin even closer.

 

It seems so easy, natural, for Sehun to lean in and kiss the corner of Jongin’s lip. Just a light press, but Sehun holds his lips to Jongin’s skin for longer than a simple, curious peck might defer to. The kiss is drawn out, intimate, and Sehun feels a bloom inside his chest.

 

When Sehun finally decides to stop taking Jongin’s heart hostage, he leans back with a cheeky, teasing grin. He holds back his laughter when Jongin makes an unintelligible noise, something close to surprised gurgling and his eyes couldn’t get any wider.

 

“I think it’s about time to head out,” Sehun says and Jongin nods dumbly despite neither boy checking the time. They both stand up, Jongin focusing on picking at his fingers nervously and Sehun patting his pockets to make sure he has his phone and wallet.

 

Sehun looks at his dog who peers up at them curiously, head tilted, eyes darting from one boy to the other. Dogs don’t understand human relationships, or, at least Sehun doesn’t think so, but he still feels slightly embarrassed in front of his beloved Vivi. Sehun places his hand on Jongin’s arm and pulls gently to get the other boy moving. Sehun admits his heart flutters a little when Jongin puts his free hand carefully over where Sehun’s placed his own on the bend of Jongin’s arm.

 

It makes him want to laugh along with Jongin’s giddy giggling, because Sehun doesn’t really understand why he’s looking like he’s won some great prize. It’s reminiscent of school girls that manage to woo their crushes. Well, technically, Jongin is a school boy with a crush he successfully asked out and Sehun floods with the nostalgia of his first love. Sehun was right about the fact that this much contact has Jongin almost knocking himself out with the door frame.

 

Vivi heads off back into Sehun’s room and both boys leave the apartment, walking side by side in comfortable silence.

 

Sehun pointedly ignores the fact that Baekhyun still hadn’t left the building, and ignores the vibrating phone in his pocket once they make it out of the complex.

 

As they near the parking lot, Jongin rushes excitedly to open the door to his car, an old, poor looking thing, but Sehun wouldn’t dare say anything by the way Jongin holds the door expectantly. Sehun is mildly surprised Jongin doesn’t attempt to strap him in as well once he settled in.

 

The car ride remains quiet, but this time, it’s charged, tense, and Sehun can tell Jongin wants to ask him something by the way Jongin looks at him from the corner of his eye. His hands grip the steering wheel, flexing his hold on them nervously. Sehun waits for Jongin to say something, arches an eyebrow at him when he catches him looking at him and Jongin ducks away from the questioning gaze quickly.

 

Sehun picks at a loose thread on his jacket, looking as nonchalant as possible, when he decides to coax Jongin into talking to him.

 

“I’m already in your car, Jongin. If you want to ask me something, now’s the time to do it since I can’t really jump out of a moving vehicle,” Sehun says, perhaps a tad too bluntly because Jongin gapes comically, paling just the tiniest bit.

 

Jongin clears his throat, gathers his thoughts.

 

“W-well…to be, like, super honest with you--” Sehun snorts at Jongin’s eloquence. Jongin purses his lips, face flushing red in embarrassment.

 

“N-nevermind.”

 

“Jongin,” Sehun warns playfully. Jongin gulps audibly and Sehun has to steel himself so he doesn’t laugh and deter the boy from spilling what’s on his mind.

 

In a small voice, Jongin starts. “I thought...that you were sorta...uh, into my brother?” Jongin says with a lilt, wavering and insecure.

 

Sehun reels with how quickly his heart drops into the pit of his stomach and a wave of mild panic washes through him, making him light headed. Because Jongin has hit the bullseye. He remains quiet.

 

“So when Baekhyun hyung told me that you liked me, I couldn’t believe it. You’re way out of my league, you’re g-gorgeous,” Jongin stammers. Sehun’s cheeks pink anyway.

 

“You seem so unreachable but you’re actually funny when you’re around your friends or with hyung. N-not that I was being creepy or anything! I just noticed sometimes when you happened to be around,” Jongin amends quickly. His shoulders droop and the small smile playing on Sehun’s lips drops instantly.

 

“People don’t usually think twice about me, you know? Hyung is handsome, nice and kind—he’s so smart, too and I sort of just...follow him,” Jongin confesses with a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and Sehun feels a tug at his heart strings. Jongin is kind, too, a bit naive, but so sincere, impossibly gentle, and maybe even more handsome than Junmyeon. Sehun doesn’t understand why Jongin would feel like he’s walking around in his brother’s shadow.

 

Sehun, though perhaps his feelings don’t run quite as deep for Jongin as Jongin’s does for him, he decides he’d do right by the younger. If he’s being honest with himself, Sehun can see himself falling for Jongin easily. He wasn’t exactly head over heels in love with Junmyeon, the possibility a conquest of a far away dream when Jongin wasn’t even a factor to consider, but it’s only been less than an hour since Sehun has been with Jongin and his feelings have surpassed what he’s felt for Junmyeon for the past few years.

 

“I like you, just as you are. If I wanted to date someone like your brother, I’d be dating your brother. But I’m here, with you,” Sehun says whisper soft. It sounds like he should be making excuses to make Jongin feel better, but Sehun doesn't feel like he's lying to the younger either. He does harbor a rightfully placed guilt for not being entirely sincere since the beginning, but Sehun doesn’t mind Jongin anymore, least of all the date. He places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and feels Jongin fill with relief, his furrowed brows smoothing out as his expression is replaced by another one of his big smiles, bright and gleeful. Sehun refrains from his sudden urge to kiss Jongin, lest he wants them barreling into some inconvenient ditch.

 

The rest of the ride is comfortable, Jongin no longer fidgeting with the wheel but still looking over at Sehun from time to time, as if Sehun were to suddenly disappear into thin air. Sehun sits as close to Jongin as possible, hand occasionally wandering a little too close before he’s pulling it back into his own lap.

 

\--

 

With a hint of anxiety, Sehun realizes that they’re a bit overdressed when they make it to the movie theaters and the girls at the ticket booth eye them with clear indulgence, giggling at each other as if both men aren’t standing just on the other side of the window.

 

They definitely over did it when Sehun and Jongin walk in to see the place falling apart, filled by suspicious old men lingering about, parents with wailing children and a rowdy bunch of teenagers hopping theaters. Jongin clearly doesn’t mind, or even care as he tentatively laces his fingers with Sehun’s, pulling the paler of the two closer and trying hard not to think about his sweaty hands.

 

Glancing at Jongin, Sehun’s lips pull forcefully into a smile as the younger looks at him so earnestly, awed. He pushes Jongin’s face away to the boy’s giggling, unable to withstand the cheesy, gooey feelings manifesting themselves in Jongin’s eyes.

 

–

 

The movie has been playing for a while, but Sehun is much more entertained by Jongin’s attempted advances on him. Sehun purposely looks at Jongin, asking him about the movie or predicting what’s to happen next, making Jongin terribly act like he wasn’t just hovering his arm behind Sehun’s seat. At least no one has hushed Sehun, what with the sparsely full theater.

 

Jongin fidgets, moves around nervously but Sehun pretends not to notice anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jongin attempt to move his arm around Sehun again, and again, Sehun interrupts his advance by coming up with another theory for the movie. He cups his hand to his mouth to whisper at Jongin. “Don’t you think the dad’s gonna die? The movie’s so obvious,” Sehun yell whispers but Jongin has long forgotten that they’re even watching the movie for it’s plot.

 

“Uh, huh? Y-yeah,” Jongin stammers, quickly retracting his arm and scratching his head, as if that’s what he planned to do all along.

 

The movie has a lot of jump scares, but if Jongin were paying attention at all, he’d know that. Sehun, on the other hand, starts yawning half-way through the movie and Jongin couldn’t look anymore nervous—distraught, even, for not keeping Sehun interested. Jongin definitely wasn’t paying attention at all when he tried focusing on the movie to distract his nerves, only to jump almost completely out of his seat once the monster appears out from nowhere and the sound systems blares in the room.

 

“Jongin?” Sehun questions and Jongin settles back quickly, blush visible due to the bright light of the screen. The giggle Sehun can’t manage to stifle causes Jongin to sink into his seat further, ashamed of his reaction. If he’d been paying attention, Jongin could have better braced himself. Coming to a horror movie, Sehun could sense Jongin’s ulterior motive, so he takes pity, going along with Jongin’s intended plan.

 

Sehun lifts the arm rest separating both boys, takes Jongin’s arm and brings it around his shoulders. He rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder despite the somewhat awkward angle, but it’s nice, warm and soothing. Jongin’s chest heaves slightly and Sehun worries the boy will start hyper-ventilating. Despite Jongin’s mini-crisis, he still pulls Sehun closer and Sehun sighs happily.

 

“I hate cheap jump scares,” Sehun says quietly. Jongin nods his agreement against Sehun. They entirely lose their interest in the movie and focus on each other. Jongin rests his own head on Sehun’s surprisingly soft head of hair—seeing as it’s been dyed just about every color their could be since Jongin first saw him. Jongin’s breath hitches when Sehun takes his free hand in his own and plays absently with the tanned fingers.

 

The lights to the theater come on before either knows it, and they are suddenly out of the daze they were in, occupied with each other’s presence. The credits are rolling and Sehun stands to stretch his legs. He catches Jongin’s pout from how their moment disappears, so Sehun offers his hand to the younger, much to Jongin’s delight and helps him stand, steadying him as he shakes off the pains of his body from sitting for so long.

 

Having been in such close proximity does not mean Jongin won’t still blush at the contact, and keeps quiet about how Sehun leads him out of the building hand in hand. Jongin is biting his lip to stop from smiling so absurdly. Sehun feels little flips in his chest from how simple his touch needs to be to have Jongin absolutely elated, showing clear devotion for his date.

 

Sehun doesn’t mind the varying reactions from the people pouring out of theaters or lingering in the lobby from watching both men pulling the other along in such an obviously romantic way. He’s sure that Jongin’s attention is something he’d rather have more than anyone else’s.

 

–

 

“Can you answer something for me?” Sehun asks as he picks apart his burger to put it back together the way he likes it.

 

“Mm,” Jongin answers around a mouthful of food.

 

“When did you start liking me?” Jongin looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and Sehun can see the gears turning in his head as he chews slowly before swallowing.

 

“Well, I don’t know if it sounds dumb, but it was when hyung threw a party for my senior graduation.” Jongin’s cheeks color a pretty pink. Sehun, however, hardly recalls the party, being a pity invite from Junmyeon and getting drunk during the course of the evening when he saw Junmyeon with a pretty date on his arm.

 

“You came up to me, and you were kind of drunk, and there were just too many people for what was supposed to be a small get together. I didn’t even know there was alcohol, let alone enough to get anyone drunk, but there you were, drink in hand, and trying to make me your dance partner,” Jongin looks down at his food, fondness taking over his expression as he recalls his fateful night. Sehun grimaces, and though he wouldn’t be able to remember the night after so long, he flashes hot with embarrassment.

 

“Before you, the party was getting so out of hand, I wanted to run into my room and hide until the next morning, but you caught me before I could even start planning my escape. You--” Jongin then stifles a laugh as Sehun watches on in rapt horror.

 

“You asked me to take care of you, to dance with you and you looked so sad. So I stayed with you all night long.” Sehun felt himself relax a tiny bit before Jongin continued the rest of his story. “Then, you felt me up, said I had a nice butt and immediately fell asleep with your hands still in my back pockets. I had to call one of your contacts to take you home.”

 

“That didn’t happen!” Sehun nearly yells and Jongin’s eyes widen at the older’s outburst before his lips spread into a grin.

 

“Sehun hyung, which one of us was sober that night?”

 

“I could not have been drunk enough to f—to _feel_ _up_ and then compliment my friend’s baby brother’s _butt_!” Sehun denies fervently and Jongin’s lips quiver in an attempt to hold himself back, but he bursts and doubles over, mouth wide and laugh deep. The table shakes with how hard Jongin’s slapping the surface and thank god it’s too late in the evening for more than a few tired cashiers to take notice of the racket. Sehun’s ears and face burn from hearing about his drunk antics second-hand, especially coming out of his date’s mouth as a reason for liking him. But they might also burn because Jongin’s open, loud laughter has Sehun’s heart in knots.

 

Jongin calms down after what seems like an eternity with his eyes suspiciously watery. With Sehun’s pout, Jongin takes in some much needed air. There’s a smile still on Jongin’s features, but it’s serene, and he pauses for a moment.

 

“I guess, after that, I was just...drawn to you, I couldn’t help but try to look for you whenever you were at our house, or when I entered the same university as you and hyung. I just never thought you knew I existed after that night, much less had any sort of feelings for me. I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Jongin looks as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. Sehun can proclaim even with a bit of reflexive stubbornness, that thanks to old mishaps and impressions, that before the end of the night, he’d probably be just as whipped as Jongin appears.

 

“I guess drunk me had some sense,” Sehun mumbles behind his burger and Jongin giggles again at recalling his apparently very fond memories.

 

“I want to see drunk you again.”

 

“Not a chance in hell.”

 

–

 

After parking his car near Sehun’s apartment complex, Sehun and Jongin walk around for a while to settle the food they had, roaming about empty streets. Their shoulders brush occasionally and Sehun not so subtly admires Jongin’s whole presence under yellow street lights.

 

“Was the date okay,” Jongin starts, breaking the comfortable atmosphere. “I know that you probably would have preferred something...better? Maybe it was dumb to take you to the cinema and then get fast food after all,” Jongin points out with a pinched expression, clearly taking note of Sehun’s dressed up style. Jongin is just as dressed, if not looking even more classically handsome. As Sehun takes in a better look, Jongin glowing from under subdued street lights and stylish, he looks as if he just stepped out of a magazine spread.

 

“You don’t see me running for the hills, do you,” Sehun says but it doesn’t stop Jongin from holding his breath expectantly. “It was more than okay, if it wasn't, it wouldn’t have mattered if you took me out somewhere else for a date.” Sehun winds his arms fully around one of Jongin’s and settles his head on Jongin’s shoulder, a spot quickly becoming the older’s favorite.

 

Jongin has a hard time connecting the words from his brain to his mouth smoothly from Sehun sidling up so comfortably.

 

“I just-I thought, I mean, you definitely deserve better,” Jongin says with a clipped, nervous tone but Sehun hums dismissively.

 

“You know what would be better?”

 

Jongin suddenly looks crestfallen, but understanding that he has things to improve on if he wants to continue taking Sehun out. “What would..?”

 

“If next time, I bring Vivi over to yours for a play date with your dogs. I want you to properly introduce them to me,” Sehun says easily and Jongin thinks he might have flown right up into the sky with how high his heart soars. He manages to reply, even if he is on cloud nine and already imagining their second date.

 

“Yeah, definitely better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed I took so long and I still wish I could change some things O(-( but if i tried i'd spend another three weeks on it lmao id b on hiatus forever!! it's just that after i type a chunk of a ch, i dont wanna look at it again O(-(!!!!!!!!!! but im here to write for fun so i dont know why im so stressed,,you guys liked the first ch and i felt pressured to make it another decent ch,,,
> 
> anyway, im purposely making the chapters more long bcuz otherwise, it'd take another ten chapters for them to even get together properly 
> 
> uhhh hope this is ok until i can think of something better to write


	3. rtmr Clickbaits With Chapter Summaries For Mediocre Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung,” Sehun repeats after him.
> 
> “Good boy.”

“You don’t have to walk me all the way up to my apartment,” Sehun says as they make it just outside the building’s lobby, though he hardly means his words, hoping Jongin insists so they can have one more excuse to being in each other’s company. Still, he puts a hand on Jongin’s lapel, playing with the buttons on his coat and looks up from his long lashes to silently communicate his plea. Jongin’s eyes search Sehun for any hesitance, any indication that Sehun might reject his company, but all he sees is the depth of his eyes, the coquettish light in them, and Jongin almost forgets to breathe. He purses his lips, clammy fingers fiddling energetically as he’s struck with the sudden nerve to do something.

 

“It’s...It’s no problem, really. I--,” Jongin cuts himself off, suddenly bashful at voicing his desire to stay with Sehun just a little bit longer. Instead, he opts for placing his own hand over Sehun’s delicate one, curling his fingers over it and holding it close to his heart. Jongin is too embarrassed to look Sehun directly, but his hammering heart gives away that he wants to draw out the night.

 

Sehun’s lips curve into a soft smile; he pulls Jongin closer and starts heading them off towards his room floor. It’s another comfortable silence, however, it’s tinged with disappointment at how quickly the night seems to come to an end. They walk slower, taking time to put one foot in front of the other, to lean against each other and bask in the warmth each soak in through layers of fabric. It’s with a slight, rosy haze that they finally stand in front of the entrance to Sehun’s place

 

Leaning on the door frame, Sehun pauses a moment to take in the light flush of Jongin’s cheeks, the stiff posture at attempting to find the right words to end the night. Jongin doesn’t know what to say, the weight of being brave enough to have Sehun to himself virtually all night weighs on him and leaves him in a state of awkwardness heavy in his mind. Sehun instead decides words can’t bring the night to a close. He pulls Jongin by the lapels of his coat until they’re chest to chest and places the younger’s shivering hands on his hips. The boy’s fingers twitch at the contact, slightly tightening their hold on the narrow frame of the other. Jongin’s heart jumps into his throat, ringing in his ears and it feels like Jongin might choke on the strong contractions of it as Sehun circles his arms around his neck.

 

Jongin is drawn in by Sehun like a magnet, and then it’s soft, warm skin pressed against his own lips. Jongin’s eyes flutter closed as Sehun presses the kiss more insistently, glides his lips against plush ones, slots their mouths together like puzzle pieces falling into place. Any persistent thought in Jongin’s mind that screamed of how fragile his time with Sehun appears is rendered misguided, and as Sehun pulls back from the kiss, Jongin can’t help but laugh a little breathlessly as the slight tingling on his lips remains. Sehun presses another smiling kissing against Jongin’s cheek.

 

“I’ll see you?” Sehun asks with a hint of vulnerability and Jongin grins so widely, a dimple forms on his cheek and Sehun marvels at it for a second. Jongin nods, afraid to speak and break the illusion he doesn’t care to ever wake up from. It’s with a sudden wave of happiness that Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and lifts him into the air. The sound of loud laughter rings like a symphony in Jongin’s ears.

 

“Jongin!” Sehun squeals in delight while he holds on for dear life, burying his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck and Jongin finally puts him down carefully, pressing a quick peck on Sehun’s lips. It’s a sudden, bold attack and Sehun can picture Jongin running away like a child stealing a kiss from a crush on a dare. Jongin sighs as the finality of the night greets them, the odd feeling of being all too conscious of it presiding over them thickly. Sehun sighs as well, though entirely dramatically, granting him a cute giggle from Jongin.

 

“Don’t forget our doggy date, okay?”

 

“How could I?” Jongin insists a little too seriously, lips pushed out into a pout and voice just a bit whiny and Sehun narrows his eyes with a smile playing on his features.

 

“I’ll hold you to it. I know where you live,” Sehun threatens with no bite to his words before he steals a final glance and shuts the door behind him.

 

–

 

Jongin had entered his house, smile setting itself permanently on his face as his head was still coming down from flying skyward since the start of his evening. He can hardly believe he just went out with Sehun. Jongin recounts the details, plays them over and over to assure himself that it was all real. Even standing in the total darkness of the living room, he’s alight with the afterglow of being with Sehun.

 

“Jongin?” Said boy almost jumps out of his skin as Junmyeon pops out of the entryway from the kitchen looking worried, steamy cup in hand. Jongin didn’t expect anyone to be up, least of all Junmyeon, who kept a rigorous schedule for just about each of his actions.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin breathed out in relief as his heart went back to it’s usual rhythm. “What are you doing up?” Jongin asks as he starts pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes. He sighs as he’s finally out of the stiff pair and equally stiff coat. Junmyeon regards him furtively, observing Jongin carefully as the younger focuses on regaining feeling in his toes. It’s entirely apparent that Jongin came back from the date unscathed. He actually looks quite calm, dazed, but entirely too happy.

 

Junmyeon turns his sight back to his cup, stirring it’s contents, only hearing his brother fall onto the couch but unaware that he does so with a grin on his face as he recalls his night out. Jongin must not realize that he has started basically spilling every single detail, from describing every gesture Sehun made to the way he ate. Junmyeon started to squirm in place as Jongin goes on talking about how Sehun _kisses_ , each facet of his soft, pink lips and Junmyeon stops him with a smooth interjection.

 

“I hope Hunnie didn’t force you out too late. It is past your bedtime,” Junmyeon teases and Jongin huffs at him. However, there’s a light prickling under Jongin’s skin from the way Junmyeon addressed Sehun with the cute nickname. He brushes it off since Junmyeon has known Sehun better than Jongin has, anyway.

 

Jongin sighs dreamily. “I wouldn’t mind staying out all night with Sehun hyung.”

 

“Oy,” Junmyeon says lowly, as if Jongin were thinking of something naughty and Jongin pinks at what he must have just implied.

 

“You know what I mean, hyung,” Jongin whines. Then, Jongin jumps up to look at his brother, brimming with excitement; it slightly startles the elder and his grip on his cup almost goes slack. The happiness on his brother’s face is close to wild, exceptionally bright and Junmyeon feels a blooming contempt.

 

“We’re going to go on another date, actually! Oh, I should text him about it,” Jongin hurriedly pulls out his phone and hovers over Sehun’s contact when Junmyeon speaks up in a tone that feels like a splash of cold water on Jongin.

 

“I’m glad you had a good time, Jongin, but--” Junmyeon pauses and looks away from Jongin as if confessing something difficult.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Jongin asks with worry overtaking the happy warmth in his limbs.

 

“It’s just...I really am happy for you, but promise me you’ll be careful,” Junmyeon says with a pinched expression and Jongin starts flooding with confusion and anxiety.

 

“Okay?”

 

Junmyeon sighs with exasperation.

 

“Look, Hun is my friend, and I care for him deeply, I really do,” Junmyeon says with a hand over his chest for emphasis. There’s that nickname again and Jongin can feel himself bristle. “But you’re my baby brother and I love you. I know Sehun can be a bit...flippant, and I just want you to be aware if you intend to get more serious about him.” It’s said with that certain expression Jongin knows so well when Junmyeon babies Jongin, the entirely too paternal look he’s perfected over the years and Jongin feels like panicking.

 

“But maybe it’ll be different,” Junmyeon muses. “Hunnie might be settling down, afterall. You are my charming brother after all.” He says with a chipper voice with something underlying it’s meaning. Jongin reels from whiplash at the change in tone and the overall air between them. It dissipates easily for the younger as Junmyeon ruffles Jongin’s hair roughly to the sound of whines and swatting hands before the older starts retreating upstairs.

 

“Well, good night, Nini.” With Junmyeon’s final bid, Jongin is left to start feeling the weight of his older brother’s words sink into the pit of his stomach. Everything about his talk with Junmyeon left a bitter taste in Jongin’s mouth--from the advice he imparted to the way he called Sehun cute names. It causes a restlessness in his limbs, mind flooding with too many thoughts at once. Jongin feels like he’s being held underwater.

 

The vibrating of his phone clears the fog momentarily, bringing Jongin back from the crumbling of his resolve. Sehun’s name comes up on the screen of his phone, multiple messages causing a non stop buzzing against his palm and it’s with shakey hands that Jongin swipes at the screen.

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

I forgot to ask when you wanted to set the doggy date for!

 

when are you free?

 

so I can make sure im free too...

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

oh but ur prly going to sleep alrdy tho,,

 

dont respond if ur actually trying to sleep or something >:[

 

 

Jongin’s whirlwind of emotions seems to have vanished into thin air, even laughing at the little emote that bares a striking resemblance to Sehun’s face whenever he looks unamused. Sehun’s texting style is also a surprise, though it oddly fits him. He can’t help but read over the few lines imagining Sehun berating him cutely.

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

I can see ur reading ur messages! go sleep!! why aren’t you in bed yet??

 

 

 **me** :

 

you’re awake too hyung :(

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

well

 

you got me there

 

 

Jongin laughs again, he can almost see Sehun rolling his eyes with a light huff.

 

 

 **me** :

 

I’ll go sleep if you promise you’ll do the same

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

ugh...well if im being honest, im feeling a little too nervous to sleep

 

I mean I think things went rly well but then again it could have just been

 

u kno

 

my imagination lol

 

 

Jongin’s heart seizes. Sehun was so confident throughout the entire night, leading as if it came naturally from years of experience. Nothing in Sehun’s actions suggested otherwise and Jongin feels a calm over him at Sehun’s confession of his fear that maybe the night was imagined, a parallel of how Jongin kept asking himself if it was all real.

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

am I just being weird?

 

You did kiss me back

 

right? like

 

I didnt force you to kiss me??

 

 

 **me** :

 

no you didn’t I wanted to

 

But I know exactly how you feel hyung

 

I thought that maybe I was the only one that felt like we connected well

 

I was so awkward I thought maybe I chased you away and you were I dont know

 

leaving it at that :(

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

jonginie youre so cute and amazing id be brain dead if I didnt want to go out again

 

 

At that, Jongin couldn’t help but squeal excitedly as the butterflies in his stomach performed acrobatics. He hurriedly gathered his things and ran to his room so he could comfortably roll around happily in bed. Perhaps he stomped a little too loudly for how late it is, but he doesn’t feel quite that guilty when he’s got Sehun taking up his time.

 

 

 **me** :

 

Sehun!!!!

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

??

 

 

Jongin doesn’t know what to say, finding himself embarrassed at Sehun complimenting him—calling his awkward, nervous, close-to-self-combusting self _cute_. How can he say things like that and not immediately want to dig a hole for himself when Jongin does and he’s not the one who said it? Granted, Jongin, if he had just a bit more confidence, would sing Sehun’s praises until God cursed him with eternal Shutting Up. And then he’d run up and fight all of the heavens for his right to never Shut Up about Sehun.

 

 

 **me** :

 

,,

 

Then, let’s hang out next weekend?? Saturday??

 

If you want?

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

Jonginie, I dont want to ‘hang out’ lmao

 

 

At that single message, Jongin’s mouth goes dry and his chest clenches painfully as three little dots indicate that Sehun is still typing. In the few seconds it takes Sehun to complete his thought, Jongin has gone through various stages of an ongoing crisis that abates once the next text pops up.

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

it’s a date, if u don’t remember

 

 

 **me** :

 

OH thank god I almofst had aheart att ck hyung,,,

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

ok, maybe I should have sent that as one message

 

but I really want u to understand that its a date

 

even if im just essentially going over to play with ur dogs

 

 

 **me** :

 

It is!!! It’s a date, Sehunah!!

 

 

 **Sehun <3!**:

 

good :))

 

 

Sehun didn’t seem to mind Jongin being a little less formal, and Jongin found that something in his mind eased at that. They continued on talking, Sehun every so often chastising the younger as well as himself for keeping them both up, but they still end up not turning away from their phones until they promise each other several times that they’ll go to sleep soon. And then promise some more.

 

Jongin’s worries and anxieties are put away into the back of his mind for now as he keeps his phone close by like a makeshift guard into dreamland.

 

–

 

Sehun can’t sleep—not when his lips still buzz with the memory of a kiss imprinted onto him by Jongin. Perhaps he shouldn’t feel so over the moon; after all, Jongin isn’t close to his first kiss, first date; Jongin isn’t within a lot of Sehun’s firsts. But Sehun reels with a tentative affection. He blames the flurry of emotions on the lack of relationships he’s had from holding out for Junmyeon for so long, blames it on getting caught up in Jongin having his heart on his sleeve, blames it on soggy burgers, dimpled smiles, brown, attentive eyes…

 

Sehun blames it on how he couldn’t wait to see Jongin again, his heart beating wildly at the thought of gazing upon Jongin’s tender gaze solely for him.

 

Even though Sehun’s phone keeps vibrating on his nightstand, he ignores it because Jongin has long stopped texting him and only Baekhyun would be impatient enough to bother him at 3 in the morning. With a final sigh, Sehun puts himself out of his misery and turns his phone completely on silent, turning over and burying himself into his blanket. He closes his eyes, at last feeling his body sink into the mattress, waves of sleep pulling him further away from the waking world.

 

–

 

Well, he definitely should have expected this first thing on campus, Jongin finally catching up to Sehun on his way to attend late morning lectures and just after Jongin's early morning dance practice, for the younger to almost barrel into Sehun to pull him over to his over eager group of friends that made Jongin look out of place. Turns out the lot of them rally around Jongin, keeping the sweet boy near and dearly through Jongin’s naturally shy demeanor. Despite having such a boisterous group to look out for him, Jongin prefers silently observing, but appreciates having familiar faces to bond with in such an environment that can feel lonely and scary at times.

 

Sehun, unfortunately, is cooed over just as much as Jongin gets babied. Sehun curses how red he becomes at being told how much Jongin’s pined after him, going on and on about the older every chance Jongin could get. The group mistakes his blush for shy modesty as Sehun perpetually hid his face under his hands. He’s really just suffering mortifying second hand embarrassment—all because of Jongin and his equally reddening face.

 

Jongdae, a loud man with practically every one of his teeth on full display shoots about every question he can think of, and Sehun thinks that’s fair. Sehun almost jumps out of his skin when Baekyun sidles up to the group naturally, joining in on the rapid fire questions on what his ‘intentions’ are. Sehun briefly wonders why Junmyeon didn’t join the group, but quickly forgets it when he’s attempting to full on pile drive Baekhyun into an early grave when he starts giving Jongin pointers on kinks he’s guessing Sehun might have. ‘Might’ is the operative word, and Sehun feels like he’s meeting Jongin’s parents with a drunk wingman on his side.

 

Jongin is just as horrified as Sehun and offers the older his arms to find solace. Sehun probably shouldn’t have so easily fallen into Jongin’s arms, the whoops and hollering getting an illegal decibel too loud for the public’s health. At least Sehun can indulge in Jongin’s subtle scent, the giggling right next to his ears, the hands resting on the small of his back, the warmth flooding his body as Jongin keeps them close.

 

It goes on like this for the next few days they cross paths, Jongin’s little group somehow absorbing Sehun into the mass. Sehun wades through questions that were not as invasive as they first were, now instead asking him regular getting-to-know-you things. One of the odder questions he’s gotten was from the tallest of the group, Chanyeol, asking him how he arranges his toilet roll in the bathroom. When Chanyeol was satisfied with his answer, Sehun almost face planted from the force of the slap on his shoulder.

 

There isn’t a moment when they’re alone, but Sehun finds himself getting incredibly comfortable with Jongin’s literal security team. It’s as if they’ve all been friends for ages. Even Baekhyun has a new target for teasing in the form of a man by the name of Kyungsoo, though Kyungsoo hardly reacts to him. It doesn’t stop his debateably regarded best friend from trying his luck each time he pokes and prods.

 

It’s just as well, because each time Sehun thinks about spending some more alone time with Jongin, his hands get clammy and his heart beats in his throat.

 

And now, Sehun is walking with Vivi in his arms and leash softly hitting his stomach as it sways from where he holds it. Saturday came faster than Sehun could cope with, an anxiousness bubbling up inside him. He definitely wasn’t this nervous before their first date, and it’s not really a ‘date’ date since they’re not doing much but probably walking their pups. It feels much more intimate, somehow. Sehun makes sure to take in a deep breath as he knocks on the lavish door of the Kim household. He steps back as if pushed back by nerves.

 

Junmyeon is the one to greet him, and oddly enough, no rush of feelings overtake Sehun. Instead, he’s feeling a little disappointed that Jongin wasn’t the one to open the door. Junmyeon is quiet for a beat, confusion clear on his features. Sehun is standing before him, dressed in a soft cotton shirt under a pale pink cardigan and comfortable slacks rolled up above delicate ankles.

 

“Sehunnie?” He asks as if Sehun is some kind of apparition. Junmyeon’s brow furrows further as the dog in Sehun’s arms yips at him softly, stiff in the other’s arm as if on guard.

 

“Sorry, were we supposed to meet today? Why did you bring a dog?” Sehun’s lips thin into a straight line and he shifts on his feet, uncomfortable at Junmyeon’s inquisitive gaze.

 

“Uh, I’m actually--”

 

“Sehun!” Both men startle at the cheerful voice, and Junmyeon makes note of the dreamy smile on Sehun’s features. It’s unsettling, to say the least. Jongin rushes past his older brother, looking just as soft and comfortable in a baggy sweater and worn out denim jeans. Jongin’s smile physically hurts Junmyeon’s face.

 

“Vivi, how are you baby,” Jongin coos as he squishes the dog’s face in his hands and Vivi get’s excited, wiggling in Sehun’s arms to Jongin’s delight. Sehun puts the dog down when he starts whining for more attention, holding onto the leash so as to not let Vivi trap Jongin in it and have him fall face first like a fairy tale giant.

 

“Come on, Sehun! It’s time to meet my children!” Jongin starts pushing Sehun further into the house, Vivi jumping to keep Jongin’s attention on him.

 

Sehun’s been here, to Jongin’s home, countless times, but it feels strange and brand-new now that he’s here with Jongin and not here in another one of his failed attempts at trying to get closer to the older of the two brothers. He takes notice of how much light filters into the home warmly from open, tall windows, takes notice of vast arrays of pictures lining the halls, all happy looking memories, and Sehun wishes he had something close to what he can only look through from glass and glossy photos.

 

There’s something else attached to the corridors, the home, the sunshine, as Jongin walks him through the place with clear eyes.

 

Sehun stands before Jongin’s bedroom, apprehensive, and Jongin detaches his hand from his waist where he’d kept it to guide him here. Jongin hurries into the room, opening curtains, pushing some stuff under the bed and Sehun holds his breath as three pairs of curious eyes set upon him. Vivi easily trails inside the bedroom, sniffing at the dogs and then following Jongin around as if he were the one being shown around.

 

Jongin calls Sehun in softly, motioning him to enter, and with measured steps, walks through the doorway. Jongin’s room is well lived in, personal and comfortable. There’s stuff strewn about, but in a way that seemed purposeful. Jongin’s dogs are just as hesitant to meet Sehun, though they’ve tried to before as curious dogs are wont to do. They seem confused as Sehun has never stepped foot on this side of the house, much less Jongin’s bedroom.

 

“Sehun, these are Monggu,” He points at the biggest dog, a poodle, “Jjanggu,” then to a brown toy poodle, “and Jjangah,” and lastly, a white toy poodle. Jongin smiles at Sehun expectantly, if a tad nervously, and Sehun is somewhat at a loss. Still he carefully kneels and the dogs instantly make their way towards him, sniffing and cautiously licking his open palms.

 

“Hello~,” Sehun greets them in a high pitched, nasally voice, causing all three heads to tilt in unison. And then Sehun’s own world tilts as he is pushed onto his back by three over eager dogs and he thinks he can hear Jongin laughing madly from where the dogs pant and slobber all over him, basically suffocating him under their combined fluff. Vivi tries to rescue him, but he’s mostly walking around the pile in confused circles.

 

“Kids, let Sehun breathe,” Jongin orders the dogs through barely stifled laughter, and it’s like they can tell that Jongin is talking to them because they crowd the younger, sitting restlessly by his feet. Sehun is stunned, still on his back with Vivi nosing at his cheek to assess the damage.

 

“You still alive?” Jongin teases, and Sehun huffs.

 

“I think your pups might like me, but I _really_ can’t tell,” Sehun finally says, humor in his tone as he stands up with Jongin’s help.

 

“Vivi, my knight in shining armor.” It’s said thick with sarcasm, but the dog seems to smile at Sehun, tail wagging proudly. Or maybe he’s just laughing at Sehun now that his carefully side swept fringe is sticking up at odd angles and his ‘light’ foundation is probably entirely licked off by three cute culprits.

 

There’s a lull, but it’s comfortable until Sehun meets Jongin’s eyes. And there’s a light shone in those soft, brown eyes akin to the warm sun rays that they walked past, like looking at all those photos and experiencing those memories first hand. It feels nostalgic, being here with Jongin, though it’s the first time he’s been in that room.

 

Sehun felt his head rapidly spin with the ready acknowledgment that he’s right where he wants to be; in the steady march of falling in love. Though he’s afraid that feeling so much so soon, so quickly spells disaster in the way of feelings waning away just as fast as they built up. If he could easily get over Junmyeon, though he’s pined for years, who knows how readily his feelings might shed away for Jongin, though he’s felt nothing like this before.

 

Sehun shakes away his thoughts for now, and instead tunes back into what Jongin has been proposing for the last few seconds when Sehun finally clues into what he’s saying.

 

Jongin pauses for a second as Sehun nods minutely, as if he’s barely processing his questions.

 

“Sehun hyung?”

 

‘Hyung’. Sehun flinches at the word and there’s more he’s starting to worry about. Jongin has more time to take back asking him out, of bouncing back, if he ever felt strongly, and Sehun knows he’d take longer to recover with how far gone he already is at the moment. Maybe a difference of about five years doesn’t mean anything. Perhaps, it means exactly what Sehun thinks it does.

 

“Sorry, yeah, let’s go take the kids out for a walk. I carried Vivi all the way here, it’s about time he got his exercise in.” Sehun says lightly, the atmosphere he started exuding quickly dispersing as if Sehun hadn’t just blanked out, lost in his own thoughts. Jongin, however, easily reads Sehun’s body language, keeping his inquiry to himself. Jongin supplies Sehun a gentle smile, and Sehun’s relieved at the sympathetic gesture.

 

“Let me just go get the pups in their harnesses,” Jongin states as he starts rummaging about to find all three harnesses and corresponding leads. Sehun waits patiently, Jongin’s dogs once again clamoring over to him, though he’s learned his lesson and decides to stay standing instead of getting on the dogs’ level. He coos and talks to them as softly as possible, too embarrassed to express his giddiness in the way Jongin does. Sehun really is doomed, already taken by three pairs of puppy eyes, only rivaled by Jongin himself. It takes a while to get the dog’s properly geared up, the youngest dog running circles around Jongin, but they eventually get them all ready with a final, chastising huff from Jongin.

 

With a cheeky grin, Jongin offers up his arm for Sehun, mirroring how Sehun clung onto him on their first date and Sehun can’t help but color a bit. He swipes at Jongin playfully before he’s latching on and they fumble around with uncoordinated steps with four dogs pulling them through the thankfully spacious corridors.

 

It’s when there’s a familiar open doorway that Sehun’s oblivious bubble is intruded upon and he pauses uneasily a few steps before he holds up the little train in front of a long beam of light. It’s Junmyeon’s room, though he’s never kept the entrance open before, but everything in that room is familiar, and a dangerous, queasy feeling overcomes Sehun when Junmyeon glances up from his desk full of textbooks and scattered papers to look at the odd pair. Sehun hardly hears Jongin announcing their leave as the sharp eyes of the elder focus on Sehun. It’s a discomfort that Sehun experiences at being Junmyeon’s center of attention.

 

“We’ll be leaving then, Jun,” Sehun mutters, gaze shaking in his attempt to maintain eye contact. He’s intimidated, nervous of the boring eyes of Jongin’s elder brother.

 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon interrupts them, Sehun’s steps stuttering with the uneasy tone, though the older has a soft, teasing smile on his face. Sehun gulps, tries meeting the other’s look before he’s bowing slightly with a nod.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun repeats after him.

 

“Good boy.”

 

There’s a flood of nausea caused by sudden, rushing distress in Sehun’s chest and he can feel the slight flex of Jongin’s bicep against his fingers in the crook of it. He loosens the vice grip he’s kept on the muscle, unaware of it. He quietly apologizes, smile disarming as Jongin had concern written clearly on him.

 

“Don’t stay out too late,” The older man dismisses as he focuses once again on the papers in front of him and Sehun breathes easy as Jongin pouts in protest.

 

Sehun is then the one to hurriedly push them through the house, dogs once again interested in pulling forward in excitement. He breathes in cool, calming air the moment they exit the front door. Sehun had no idea how suffocated he felt under Junmyeon’s scrutiny. Maybe Sehun is just paranoid and far too hyper aware, but it was like Junmyeon knew something, knew precisely, his subconscious exposed entirely. Sehun is brought back from his dizzying, accusing thoughts as Jongin berates the dogs, barely holding the three rambunctious pets from basically dragging him around like a rag doll.

 

He gets the sudden urge to hold onto Jongin stronger, causing the younger to stop altogether. Jongin is blissfully unaware, if not concerned at Sehun’s continuing hesitance and silences. Sehun rests his forehead on Jongin’s shoulder, then presses a kiss to Jongin’s lips. It’s apologetic, and not the first kiss of it's kind since Sehun's conscious has eaten away at him, but Jongin smiles in a way Sehun has come to expect and indulges reverently in. It’s a full bodied grin, wide and elated, and the younger’s eyes brighten, impossibly soft and only focused on Sehun. Jongin always takes Sehun by surprise, kisses still quick, chaste pecks and Sehun can feel his heart beat evening out, no longer arrhythmic in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ok............i guess..................................this isnt dead quite yet.........
> 
> plz take the title of this fic super literally lmao
> 
> this has been sitting in my folder for soooooooooo long lmao i rly wasnt gonna keep going with this fic but then i realize that itd b better to just.....finish this ch anyway and now its over 5k smdh i wish this were better but i got it going for the next few chapters finally!!!!! im kinda proud so im ok w it i have to b lmao im not aboutta rewrite this n i dont wanna scrap it either!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hhhhhhhhhhhh im so very subtle w my writing hhhhhhhh what will happen next uuuuuhghhgh its a mystery!!!
> 
> anyway i have a couple other fics i started working on and idk im sorta apprehensive about uploading new fics, for two i have typed the first ch but im worried of uploading them only for them to be buried away by me bcuz.......im a terrible parent _( :,3 」 )_ im too impatient to try to write them anymore chapters before i absolutely die and upload them so i might just post one new one for rn 
> 
> if u have actually waited for a new chapter for this fic, im so sorry lol
> 
> side note, plz forgive me on anything pertaining to Jongin's dogs...........plz......................let me live......

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuughghhg plfhthththh unfiltered fluff with a side of watered down angst


End file.
